


loath/love

by sianas



Category: Cavalier of The Abyss, Immortal Regis
Genre: F/M, also this is super short and self indulgent bls don't read it, first thing here is cota bc Of Course it is, probably sometime after serin and nex start going out, vague timeline is vague
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 05:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15657105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sianas/pseuds/sianas
Summary: there were many things he despised about that woman, but her smile had to be the one thing he loathed most of all.





	loath/love

**Author's Note:**

> there's a sore lack of cota/ir content and so i gotta feed myself like always. starting with the most self indulgent ship of all.

Her smile was stunning. 

It dazzled like the brightest star, caught the eye like nothing else and sent one almost into a trance. It lifted one’s mood without a single word. 

It was truthfully ironic. Someone like her shouldn’t be possible of such a beautiful thing, she was too dreary looking. Always wearing dark colors, always seen with a cat like pout or frown. Always looking so devoid of light or happiness. But maybe that was why? Bihyung had only ever seen her looking uninterested or agitated, always so serious, never once had he’d seen her cheerful before. 

But when he did…it gave him a unique emotion. An emotion so strong and bitter he loathed it. He loathed the way she smiled, so softly and sweetly, the way even her dull emerald eyes glowed with happiness. 

Pure and genuine happiness. 

The happiness she only showed when with that annoying undead of her’s. It was fitting that they looked so lost in their own world when together, lost and oblivious, never even noticing how obvious their affection for one another was. Both radiating such pure joy it was sickening.

Did he love Serin? ...Yes. Did he hate Jae-hyuk ? Not exactly, but they were at least on better terms when compared to a few years ago. Did he like seeing Serin happy? More than anything, but he could only watch that happiness for so long before it hurt. Her smile could heal him, but knowing that smile was only ever offered to that one person felt like someone grabbing his heart, cutting and ripping through flesh to carve it out, and he'd let it. Ignore it for as long as he could even as it festered.

It was an ever constant love and hate. Hate and love. Happiness and unhappiness.

He loved Serin’s smile so but hated he’d never be able to get her to smile like that, no matter how hard he wished or tried.


End file.
